The Ronins of Oz
by Ryoken
Summary: PG for mild language. I sit down to write a story in Mia's mansion, but with the guys around, it may take quite some time...


__

A girl walks out to greet you. Hiyas! If this title looks familiar to you, it is because I, Ryoken Salemwitch (Ryoken now for short), have decided after about five years since I had originally posted The Ronins of Oz to get off my lazy bum and write the rest of them up. ^_^ Lucky you, huh? Well, in any case, if the words seem different than when you last read it, that too, has chanced as my vocabulary has increased and I just plain decided to somewhat "re-write" the thing. Thanx for listening to my little note, enjoy! 

The Ronins of Oz

by Ryoken

Kento: Hey, Ryoken! What are you up to?

Ryoken: I'm writing a fanfic.

Kento: What's it about?

Ryoken: *blushes* Oh...nothing.

(Ryo walks in) Ryo: If it was about nothing, you wouldn't be writing it, now would you?

(Everyone else walks in, except Yulie) Mia: What is she doing?

Kento: Writing a- *Ryoken covers up his mouth*

Sage: C'mon Ryoken! Tell us!

Ryo: She's writing a fanfic.

Ryoken: NOOOO!! Traitor!

Ryo: What!?!

Ryoken: Now everyone's gonna wanna be in it!

Ryo: Ohhhhhh.

All: C'mon Ryoken! Put us in your story!

Ryoken: Okay, okay...

Ryo was living in the country with his annoying cousins in Toyama, Japan. His friends were all on vacation, Rowen had disappeared to who-knows-where. Their tiny house made it difficult to move around in. Ryo's only friend living there was his mystical white tiger named White Blaze. 

One day while they were playing, they saw dark clouds quickly closing in on them. White Blaze roared at Ryo as a warning that something was coming. 

Kento: White Blaze can predict the weather?

Ryoken: No...he just knows when something bad is coming.

Kento: White Blaze, what's the weather gonna be like tomorrow?

Ryo: Kento!

Ryo wasn't scared at all.

Sage: Oh no? I'll bet someone ten bucks he's scared to death!

Cye: I do! I do!

Ryo: Sage...

Then one of his cousins shouted "A tornado is coming! Everyone head for the cellar!"

Rowen: Duck and cover!

All: Rowen! Shut up!

White Blaze was scared out of his mind! He ran to the house and hid under Ryo's bed, whimpering all the way.

White Blaze: GRRRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!! (Translation: Am not! I'm not afraid of anything!)

Of course, Ryo went after him, saying "White Blaze! Come back! We have to get into the cellar!"

Once Ryo found White Blaze, it already too late. The house was spinning round and round and round in the air.

Cya: Ugh...I think I'm getting airsick.

Everyone groans.

Ryo had been attacked by dynasty soldiers, nether spirits, Dark Warlords, Lady Kayura Talpa, and who knows what else. 

Rowen: Oh, Oh, I know what else! I know what else!

Ryo: Gimme a break, will ya?

But NEVER had he been sucked into a tornado before! 

They kept on going up and up, seeming like it would never stop. Then all of a sudden, it all did stop.

Cya: *relieved* Oh, thank the gods.

Ryo looked outside to see the most amazing sight he had ever seen.

Sage: He's dead! *grin*

All: SAGE!!

Sage: Sheesh, sorry...

It looked like a garden, but with houses, a small, pond, and a spiral-like road.

Kento: It's the garden of Edin! Whoo hoo, where's the food!?

Ryoken: Um, sorry to disappoint you, but it's not...

"I don't think we're in Toyama anymore, White Blaze," Ryo said.

Rowen: Oh yeah, THAT'S original.

Ryoken: Don't make me come over there!

"Grrrrrrrroooooowwwwwwwllll," said White Blaze in return. (Translation: Me neither.) They both went outside to figure out who lived here and where they where.

All of a sudden, dynasty warriors popped up from the bushes like toast does in a toaster! "Dynasty soldiers are here? Armor of Wildfire, Tou Jin!" Ryo cried as he donned his armor and quickly defeated the group. "White Blaze," said Ryo, "do you think that the dynasty is back? White Blaze?" He was gone. But White Blaze soon showed up wanting to show him something.

Rowen: I just KNOW White Blaze is going to beat him up for not leaving him any soldiers to eat.

Ryo: Rowen, White Blaze wouldn't do that. 

Ryo followed him and the tiger led him to the side of the house.

Kento: What's under the house, what's under the house!?

Ryoken: Will you knock that off?! Geez, can't get one minute into the story without you guys sayin' something!

"What is it Blaze? I don't see any-." However, his words were cut off when he saw what was under the house.

"L-Lady Kayura?!?!? It can't be. That must mean the dynasty really IS back, but their new home must be here, wherever here is."

Ryo: No way! Kayura can't be taken down that easily by a falling house!

Ryoken: Firstly, how would you know that it couldn't? What if it snuck up on her? And secondly, she could kick your ass if she wasn't dead underneath the house.

Rowen: Actually Ryo, she does have a good point.

Ryo grumbles.

As if in answer, he began hearing whispers behind him, giggling. "Who's there?!" He shouted. No answer. "I know your there. Show yourself!" This time, he was given a response.

"We're the ones who live here. This city is called Pokemonland," 

Kento: Pokemonland? Sounds like a theme park...

Ryoken: Well then you think of something better!

Kento: How about...

Ryoken: Never mind.

said a rather large cat who stood on two feet. "My name's Meowth,"

Kento: Hey, it's-

All: SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!!!!

Kento: *quietly* Eep.

"and we are eternally grateful to you for saving our hides from the Wicked Bitch of the Dynasty!" he said, as the other Pokemon began to emerge and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Uhhh...you're welcome, I guess. Hey, where am I anyway?" Ryo asked.

"The caring Bitch of Annoyance will explaaaaaaaaaaaaaain everything," the Meowth said and then he exited into a house.

Sage: Huh? What's all this about a Bitch of Annoyance? I thought it was supposed to be-

Ryoken: Be quiet or I shall NOT go on!

Sage: Okay, okay...

"Okeeeeeeeey, that was very weird, wasn't it, White Blaze?" White Blaze nodded.

Ryo: That's for sure.

Then a small ball of pink light appeared near a far-off mountain and it became bigger as it came closer. When it reached near where Ryo was standing, the light turned into a person wearing a big fluffy pink dress and carried a wand.

"Mia? Is that you or have I just lost my sanity?" Ryo asked, bewildered.

Mia: I'M THE BITCH OF ANNOYANCE?!!?!?!?!?!?!?

Ryoken: *sweatdrop* No offense, Mia. I had to come up with something...

Mia: *mumbles*

"I'm afraid you are referring to someone else."

Mia: *glares at Ryoken* Yeah...

Ryoken gulps.

"I am Glindia (pronunciation: Gl-in-de-ah (Yes, it's different and it's funny! Right?? *silence* Ok, I'll shut up now.)) and you are in the land of Oz. And you might you be, Cutie?" She said.

Cye: Cutie?

Ryoken: WHAAAAAT?!!? She's supposed to be annoying, remember??

"The name's Ryo, not 'cutie'."

Ryo: Yes, go me!

All look at him strangely.

Ryo: WHAAAAAAT?!!? Can't a guy cheer himself on??

"This is my tiger, White Blaze," he said.

"Well, Sugar, how did you get here?"

At this, Ryo became increasingly annoyed. _Now I know why she's got the word annoying in her name_. "I think we were sucked into a tornado and it landed here. Man, I hope we can get back to Toyama."

"Well, Sweetie, I don't know of any place called Toyama, but, like, maybe the Wizard of Oz can help you! He's so smart!" She said, giggling.

Ryo: Ok, and you made her giggle why?

Ryoken: Oh...no reason. *giggles herself*

Cye: Oh brother...

"Well, I guess we'll go see him. Where can we find him, and please," Ryo asked politely. "Stop calling me names. It really annoying."

"Well, that's why I'm the bitch of annoyance, silly boy!"

Rowen: Duh!

Mia: Rowen...

Rowen: Shutting up now.

She said, giggling some more and playfully pushing him. "Now to get to the Wizard of Oz," she said, getting hyper as though she were on one of those sugar highs that we've all seen Rowen on. "You have to get to the Armored City. To get there, you have to makealeftfromheregostraighttillyouseeamountainmakearightandgostraightfromtherewhenyougettoaforestgorightrightleftleftleftstraight and there you are!" She said in one straight breath. 

Kento: Could she make it any harder?

Ryoken laughs evilly.

Ryo blinked his eyes continuously as he falls over. "Or you can do what everyone else does and follow the yellow brick road!" Ryo took that moment to sigh and shake his head.

Kento: Don't worry, Ryo, that's what I'd do too.

Ryo: *sarcastically* Oh I feel so much better now.

_When they say Bitch of Annoyance, they MEAN Bitch of Annoyance._

And so before setting off, Glindia gave Ryo a kiss

Sage: *disgusted* Awww man, what'd you have to put that in for?!

Mia: Excuse me?

Sage: Nothing!

on his forehead 

Sage: *whispers to Ryo* Well, that's a relief.

Ryo: *growls at him* Get him, White Blaze!

White Blaze drags Sage out of the room, screaming.

Ryo: That's more like it.

for good luck and the Jewel of Life.

"This is the necklace that the Bitch of the Dynasty was wearing. It'll protect you," she explained.

Then Ryo of the Wildfire and White Blaze started off on their long journey to the Armored City.

Cye: And just how long is this journey?

Ryoken: How should I know? *laughs even more evilly*

Even though you probably already know who's who in the next chapter unless you've yet to read this story, in the next chapter we shall discover who plays the Scarecrow, Tin man, and the... Werewolf?? 


End file.
